1313: Descent Into the Criminal Underworld
(A Smuggler and Republic General are in an elevator shaft.) Tundort) General, where exactly is 1313, I know it's underground, but how far down does this elevator shaft go? Republic General) About 500 Kilometres down. I'd advise you take a breath of fresh air. It will be the last you'll get in a while. Tundort) Fresh air is overrated. I've been in much more dangerous places before. Republic General) We'll see about that. Anyway, when you get down there, rendezvous at the Dark Visions and Brew Cantina, there will be a Miralukan (Race of human-like force users that are born without eyes. They use the force to see) Jedi Guardian (Jedi Knight skilled in using a single Lightsaber as opposed to two) named Taunwe vas Corellia. Tundort) I'd never think I'd be working with a Jedi, after all, I would be an outlaw here if the Chancellor didn't call me on Nal Hutta (Homeworld of the Hutts). ( A circuit board breaks) Tundort) The h*ll was that? Republic General) Ugh, d*mn Bounty Hunters! I heard they would raid the elevators from time the time, but they would never dare attack an elevator with military leaders! (Tundort takes a look at the holographic status board) Tundort) It looks like the friction between the elevator and durasteel (A Steel used in the Star Wars universe. Used form most contructs) ropes is increasing, it's slowing us down and might start a fire! Republic General) No time to worry about that! Take out those bounty hunters! (The General takes out a cube, and pulls a lever. The Cube unfolds, and reveals an Auto-Assault Cannon (A Small Cannon, the main weapon of Republic Special Ops Troopers). The General runs out to the viewing platform of the the elevator.) Republic General) Mandalorian (A Bounty Hunter War Clan) Assault Pads! I've seen these up on Tatooine! Aim for the bottom, the whole thing will come crashing down! (Tundort pulls out a Scattergun (Like a laser shotgun) and jumps on the railing of the platform, and jumps onto the Mandalorian Assault Platform) Mandalorian) Well, well, what do we have here? A single smuggler and trooper? Versus about 20 Mandalorians? *Laughs* (Tundort kicks the Mandalorian in the undesirable spot, and throws him off the platform) Republic General) Hey Mandalorians, want some death? No? *Fires the cannon at two platforms, making them fall to their deaths* Oh sorry, you got to respond quicker. (A Mandalorian tries to knock Tundort off the platform) Tundort) DENIED! *Ducks under the Mandalorian, and places a Thermal Detonator (Grenade) on the Mandalorians back and kicks him into two others, making them blow up, before shooting the last two on the platform with the scattergun) I've always wandered what it would be like to pilot these things! *Gets to the controls, and rams it towards the remaining platform) (Mandalorians fall off the platform, dropping various things) (A Thermal Detonator rolls onto Tundort's pad) Thermal Detonator) *Getting higher pitched) Beep Beep Beep Tundort) Oh gods no! *Runs off the platform and jumps* Republic General) Reach for my hand! (Tundort grabs) (The platform Tundort was driving blows up, sending debris and cutting the durasteel ropes, causing the elevator to plummet) Tundort) We're going to die aren't we?! ???) (Ignites a green Lightsaber, and cuts the debris before it hits her, then uses the force to slow down the platform, and gently land it on the ground) Taunwe) *Pulls down hood, and turns off saber* Welcome to 1313, smuggler, general. Thoughts on 1313? Make more you mofo! Great! It sawks! I want more Mandalorians kicked in the undesirable spot! Dun dun dun duuuuun dun da da da daaaaaaaaaa (Star Wars Theme) Others + Other - Category:1313 Category:Tundort Category:Taunwe